1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a docking station for laptop computers, and more particularly to a docking station adapted for installation in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The compact size, light weight, and self contained power features of laptop computers make them particularly suitable for use in vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and locomotives. Several arrangemnts have been proposed for mounting small portable computers in automobiles or vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,538 issued Aug. 8, 1989 to Craig Von Schalscha describes a device for mounting a personal computer in a motor vehicle having an elevated tunnel. In another mounting arrangement, a support for securing a laptop computer to a car seat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,120 issued Aug. 7, 1990 to David O. Hatcher. In yet another arrangement, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,665, issued Jan. 5, 1993 to Michael J. Frank, et al, a mounting assembly for a small portable computer has a housing adapted for attachment to the steering wheel of a vehicle. All of these arrangements restrict the use or operation of the computer to a particular position within the vehicle, and restrict operation of the vehicle and deployment of air bags during use of the portable computer.
Another problem encountered in the use of portable computers in vehicles, particularly in cold climates, is the reduced definition, or contrast, on LCD screens typically used in laptop computers. This characteristic is especially noticeable during wintertime operation, after the computer has been stored in the vehicle overnight, for example in police or emergency vehicles. Typically it takes several minutes for the vehicle engine to warm up, then warm the vehicle interior, and finally heat the computer to a suitable operating temperature.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have a docking station for portable computers that will support the computer within a vehicle and can be rotated to a number of different positions so that the computer can be used, or viewed, by an occupant of a motor vehicle. It is also desirable to have a docking station that can be mounted in a vehicle at a position that does not interfere with vehicle controls or air bag deployment. It is also desirable to have a means for maintaining the computer at a predetermined temperature so that the computer is instantly usable, upon demand, even in cold environments. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In one aspect of the present invention, a docking station for a portable computer includes a base portion and a holder attached to the base portion and adapted for holding and supporting the portable computer at a plurality of preselected positions. The docking station also includes a means for heating the computer.
Other features of the docking station embodying the present invention include the holder having a size sufficient to enclose a port replicator attached to the portable computer. Still other features of the docking station embodying the present invention include means for selectively maintaining the holder at a predetermined radial position with respect to a base portion support column, and a means for maintaining the screen support portion of the holder at an open position with respect to the keyboard portion.